youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EminemMusic
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born: ), better known by his stage name Eminem, is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, and actor. He released his debut album Infinite in 1996 and Slim Shady EP in 1997. However, he didn't achieve mainstream popularity until 1999, with his 2nd studio album The Slim Shady LP under Aftermath, which earned Eminem his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two albums, The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) and The Eminem Show (2002) were worldwide successes, both winning Best Rap Album Grammy Awards. His fifth album, 2004's Encore was also a success. After touring in 2005, Eminem went on a hiatus. In 2009, he released his sixth album Relapse and in 2010, Recovery, which was 2010's best-selling album in the US and worldwide. Eminem's eighth album The Marshall Mathers LP 2 was released on November 5, 2013 and it won the Best Rap Album Grammy Award. His ninth album Revival was released in 2017. On August 31, 2018, he released Kamikaze, his tenth album. On November 8, 2002, Eminem starred in the musical drama film 8 Mile, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Lose Yourself", becoming the first rapper to ever win an Oscar. Early life The only child of Marshall Bruce Mathers II and Deborah Rae "Debbie" (Nelson), Eminem was born in St. Joseph, Missouri on October 17, 1972. He is of English, Scottish, German and Swiss descent. His father moved to California and had two children, Michael and Sarah while his mother later had a son named Nathan. As a child, before moving to Detroit, Marshall and Debbie lived in several cities, including St. Joseph, Savannah, and Kansas City. Tours As a headliner *The Recovery Tour (2010-2013) *Rapture Tour (2014) *Revival (2018) As a co-headliner *Up in Smoke Tour (with Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Ice Cube and others) (2000) *Anger Management Tour (with Limp Bizkit and Papa Roach) (2002-2005) *The Home & Home Tour (with Jay-Z) (2010) *The Monster Tour (with Rihanna) (2014) List Of Subscriber Milestones # EminemVEVO Hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 6, 2011. # EminemVEVO Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 28, 2012. # EminemVEVO Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 5, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 4 Million Subscribers On March 5, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 11, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 6 Million Subscribers On September 6, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 7 Million Subscribers On October 28, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 8 Million Subscribers On November 22, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 9 Million Subscribers On December 13, 2013. # EminemVEVO Hit 10 Million Subscribers On January 6, 2014. # EminemVEVO Hit 11 Million Subscribers On February 6, 2014. # EminemVEVO Hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 5, 2014. # EminemVEVO Hit 13 Million Subscribers On August 5, 2014. # EminemVEVO Hit 14 Million Subscribers On November 28, 2014. # EminemVEVO Hit 15 Million Subscribers On March 24, 2015. # EminemVEVO Hit 16 Million Subscribers On August 6, 2015. # EminemVEVO Hit 17 Million Subscribers On December 14, 2015. # EminemVEVO Hit 18 Million Subscribers On April 8, 2016. # EminemVEVO Hit 19 Million Subscribers On August 7, 2016. # EminemVEVO Hit 20 Million Subscribers On November 16, 2016. # EminemVEVO Hit 21 Million Subscribers On February 17, 2017. # EminemVEVO Hit 22 Million Subscribers On May 18, 2017. # EminemVEVO Hit 23 Million Subscribers On August 16, 2017. # EminemVEVO Hit 24 Million Subscribers On November 10, 2017. # EminemVEVO Hit 25 Million Subscribers On December 23, 2017. # EminemVEVO Hit 26 Million Subscribers On February 18, 2018. Gallery Eminem10.jpg Eminem1.jpg Eminem9.jpg Eminem8.jpg Eminem7.jpg Eminem6.jpg Eminem4.jpg Eminem2.jpg Eminem34.jpg Eminem33.jpg Eminem32.jpg Eminem31.jpg Eminem30.jpg Eminem29.jpg Eminem28.jpg Eminem27.jpg Eminem26.png Eminem25.jpg Eminem24.jpg Eminem23.jpg Eminem22.jpg Eminem21.jpg Eminem20.jpg Eminem19.jpg Eminem18.jpg Eminem17.jpg Eminem16.jpg Eminem15.jpg Eminem13.jpg Eminem12.jpg Eminem11.png Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views